Gentle Hearts in Strange Waters
by 16-story-of-my-life-16
Summary: Makoto has been acting strange lately, and his team wants to know why. Drabble.
1. Gentle Hearts in Strange Waters

I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or Inuyasha.

* * *

Makoto Tachibana had been acting strange lately.

Well, his team mates thought so anyway.

"Makooootooo! You weren't even watching me! How am I supposed to get my time?" Nagisa Hazuki whined to his captain. Said captain was so startled he dropped the stop watch.

"I'm sorry Nagisa, take a break and we'll try again in a little bit, okay?" Makoto said as he smiled apologetically at the blonde boy.

"You won't be able to see her from here anyway, you might as well focus." Haruka Nanase droned. Makoto didn't even have time to gape at his best friend before the flood gate of questions opened.

"Her?!" Three voices shouted. Well, the cat was out of the bag now.

"Thanks Haru." Makoto deadpanned.

"You brought it on yourself." Before Makoto could reply Haruka dived under the water.

"Who exactly is _her_?" asked Rei Ryugazaki, their resident butterfly swimmer.

"Makoto, do you… like someone?" inquired their manager, Gou Matsuoka.

"Yeah, yeah! Do you? Is she pretty?" chimed in Nagisa.

Before Makoto could be badgered with even more questions by his overzealous friends, a voice called out to him.

"Tachibana-san!" All heads snapped to the left, and there in all her glory stood Kagome Higurashi, captain of the archery team. Makoto jogged to the fence, fighting a blush the whole way. She was here, why was she here? It's great that she's here, but so is his team! This could not be good.

"Higurashi-san, can I help you?" Makoto asked as he reached the fence.

"I wanted to ask how Ran-chan was doing, is she any better?" Kagome's concern for the young girl, Makoto's sister was clear.

"She's doing much better, that tea you brought over seems to be helping a lot. She should be back up and asking for archery lessons again in no time." He assured her with a gentle smile.

"Great! I'll bring some more over later. Sorry for interrupting your practice." She bowed in apology.

"It's alright! Thank you for looking after Ran." Makoto bowed back.

"Well, I better get going now; I'll stop by later this evening with the tea. Bye!" Kagome said with a wave. Makoto and the rest of the team watched her go.

"You've got good taste, Mako-chan." Nagisa said once the girl was out of sight. Makoto blushed when the rest of the team nodded.

Yes, Makoto Tachibana was in love with kind, sweet Kagome Higurashi, but did he have the courage to tell her?


	2. She Calls Me

He was slowing down, he was slowing down or the swimmer on the left was gaining on him.

Just a little further, push through the pain.

His shoulders were screaming for mercy with each powerful stroke of his arms.

Just a little further.

It's okay to come in second, or third, Haruka's score would make up for it. Traitorous thoughts were beginning to surface from each corner of his mind as he continued to make his way through the water, arms like lead.

You don't deserve to be captain, Haru's a better swimmer. The thoughts circled around, and around.

The swimmer on the left was almost caught up with him now, he was going to lose.

"You can do it Makoto!" a sharp voice cut through the fog of his brain. That was her voice. Kagome's voice! Kagome was _here_. Kagome was here and calling out to him, cheering him on. Kagome had called him by his _first_ name.

With new energy, and all the weight seemingly lifted he pushed himself harder than he ever had before and the rest of the race passed by in an instant. He slammed his hand against the board but didn't turn to see the score, instead his eyes found the girl who'd owned his thoughts and dreams for months. Kagome Higurashi was cheering for him, she had come here for the team, but his heart screamed that she was here for him.

"You did it! You did it!" She called out as she pointed to the scoreboard.

First place: Makoto Tachibana


	3. Sweets for a Sweetheart

Kagome Higurashi was not panicking. Okay, maybe a little bit.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Kagome had gotten the bright idea to _make_ chocolates for a certain tall, sweet swimmer... from scratch.

What a stupid idea that was.

And so the Higurashi family kitchen was, for no better way to put it, a mess, and her younger brother Souta was groaning on the floor.

"I ate too much!" The young boy whined to his elder sister.

"Well that's what you get for being a taste tester." Came her short reply. Before he could make a remark on his sister's baking abilities the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Their mother called before joining them in the kitchen. "Kagome… what is all this?"

"Moooom help! Please! I've been trying to make chocolates but none of them came out right and I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Kagome pleaded to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled indulgently at her daughter, having caught on that there was most defiantly a boy, and judging from the silicone molds on the counter, Mrs. Higurashi thought her daughter had chosen well.

Mother and daughter shared a happy moment together, and Souta, despite his stomach ache couldn't help himself from stealing some of the chocolates. He may have fudged the truth on how good the last few batches his sister made, but could you really blame him? Kagome never made sweets.

The perfectly set sea shell and sea creature shaped chocolate pieces were setting up in the fridge to be ready to take to school the following morning.

Kagome approached the back of the Iwatobi Swim club captain.

"Tachi- I mean, Makoto-san…. Happy Valentine's day."


	4. A Man's Got To Do What A Man's Got To Do

The sight of Haruka Nanase sitting in his bathtub has long sense lost all shock value for Makoto Tachibana. At this point he was pretty sure that if his friend could live in a pool, he would. But this story isn't about Haruka's love for water, our main protagonist has a big problem and he's hoping his friend will help.

"Haru! What do I do?!" Makoto asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Give her a gift." Haruka reply was the obvious answer.

"I know that, but what? She gave me _home made_ chocolates. That means something right?" Makoto asked as he sat down on the bathroom floor. Haruka wouldn't be getting out any time soon so he might as well sit down.

"So make her a bento or something." Came Haruka's seemingly disinterested reply.

"I don't know what she likes!" Makoto stressed.

"Ask Ran."

"I'm not going to ask my _little sister_ what her archery teacher likes to eat!" Makoto spluttered.

"Girls like phone charms, Gou has some." Haruka said before dunking his head. Makoto waited until he resurfaced before replying.

"Does a phone charm say "I like you" though?"

"Bracelet?"

"She would have to take it off for archery."

"What about a necklace?" Haruka sighed, girls were complicated.

"I like that idea… but what kind of necklace?" Makoto really was over thinking this.

"Shells." Haruka deadpanned.

Shells… the chocolates were shaped like shells! Makoto jumped to his feet.

"Come on!" He yelled as we went to the door.

Haruka sighed; it was going to be a long day. But at least they spent it at the beach.

* * *

Makoto looked at the pale blue shell in his hand as he sat in his room. The shell was perfect, the color would highlight what he thought was one of Kagome's best features. Her expressive eyes were one of the things he'd grown to love about her, especially the way they softened as she explained the finer points of archery to his energetic sister.

Anyone could give her a shell necklace; he needed something to make it unique. Reaching for the last piece of the delicious chocolates she'd made him, Makato stared at the small piece of chocolate that was shaped as his favorite sea creature.

He knew exactly what he would do.

* * *

Makoto walked to the archery field after school after telling Haruka to start drills without him.

"Higura-"Makoto coughed, trying to clear his throat and will his blush away. "Kagome-san?"

The black haired beauty waved her team mates away, ushering them to start practice before turning to him.

"Yes, Makoto-san?" She asked as she looked up at him through thick, sooty lashes.

"Would you…like to go out with me this weekend?" Makoto choked out the question before all but shoving a small white box into her hands.

"I'd love to." Was her rushed reply before even opening the box. Kagome looked down and slowly, almost reverently removed the white lid. There sitting on a soft bed of flower petals was a necklace. On a fine silver chain was a pale blue sea shell wrapped in decorative wire, and hanging from that decorative wire was a small silver Orca. The way it was situated it looked like the Orca was protecting the shell and she absolutely loved it.


	5. Big Questions

_4 years later_

Makoto Tachibana had been doing a lot of thinking during his last year of school. One question that kept coming back was asking his longtime girlfriend to marry him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, start a family with her, and grow old with her. Rin insisted that even now they were in their honeymoon phase. Sure, Makoto had found himself on the wrong end of her explosive temper once or twice, but he loved all of her, including her passion.

His Kagome was very much a modern woman, but Makoto was a gentleman, so he resolved to make a very important trip the next morning.

* * *

Makoto knocked on the door and waited.

"Makoto-kun! How are you? Is Kagome with you?" Kagome's mother asked as she opened the door.

"Kun-Loon-san, Kagome does not know I am here. May I speak with you and Higurashi-san?" Makoto inquired as he fingered a small box in his pocket.

"Of course, Father is in the kitchen. I'll put on some tea." Kun-Loon led the way to the kitchen where Grandpa Higurashi was reading the newspaper.

"Makoto-kun? What are you doing here?" The old man questioned as he put the newspaper down. He was fond of this boy, now young man. Makoto listened to all his stories and helped out around the shrine whenever he had the time. Most importantly though to the Higurashi family, Makoto treated Kagome well.

"Higurashi-san, Kun-Loon-san, I would like your blessing in asking Kagome to marry me!" Makoto nervously choked out the question as he bowed before them. Neither of them really had to think about it. Makoto loved and respected their Kagome. Kun-Loon had never gotten a call from a crying Kagome telling her that Makoto was a jerk. She had, however gotten a call from a crying Kagome telling her that Makoto was "the sweetest guy in the whole world, mama!"

"Kagome's father proposed to me there, under the Goshinboku." Kun-Loon informed the boy, pointing to the Sacred Tree through the window.

"I was thinking of asking her there. She's very connected to it, and I thought it would be more romantic than at the high school archery field." The boy nervously informed his hopefully future mother in law.

"I think she would like that." Kun-Loon smiled softly as Grandpa Higurashi grunted his agreement.

"It's good to keep with tradition." The old man added.

Makoto fingered the small box before holding it out.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Makoto asked as she opened the ring box. The ring was silver with a small aquamarine stone on either side of a marquise cut diamond.

"She'll love it." His future in-laws said together.


	6. Questions, Answers, and Hojo Oh My

Kagome loved spending weekends at the shrine. She had hated leaving her Grandfather to take care of things (with the help of a few monks in training) but it was painful just breathing here after everything she had lost. Coming back to Tokyo had always been the plan for college, and after Kagome had missed so much school, she was immensely proud of her history degree. Life had certainly not turned out how she had expected, but was so much better. She had a good job, and a wonderful boyfriend who treated her like a princess. Speaking of said boyfriend, he should be back soon. Makoto had left to pick up lunch for everyone, and Mama had to take Souta to a doctor's appointment so Kagome was left with her grandfather. She had been in the middle of sweeping the yard when a voice that she really rather not hear sounded through the peaceful quiet.

"Kagome-chan! Are you well enough to be out and about in this cold weather?" Hojo, an old classmate and admirer called out from the stairs as he made his way to her. Cold? It was April and though the day was a bit breezy, Kagome was wearing pants and a sweater.

"Hello… Hojo-kun, how are you?" Kagome greeted her old school acquaintance hesitantly.

"I'm well, thank you! I heard you were back in town and there is a matter I wanted to discuss with you." The cheerful and oblivious man told her.

"Okay…" Kagome said as she stopped sweeping. She could feel the headache coming already. It wasn't that she disliked Hojo, but the man could not take a hint.

"Kagome-chan, I know people are more…open about experimenting now-a-days, but you're a maiden at a very respectable shrine, and I think it is time we settled down. We both have our degrees now, and your health has been good for a while." Hojo told her as he took one of her hands.

"Experimenting?" Kagome questioned as she tried to get her hand free.

"I'm sure Makoto-san is a very nice girl, Kagome, but you can't be with her anymore, Kagome. I'm ready to get married; I've waited for you for years." Hojo tried to reason with her.

"It's a good thing I'm not a girl then, isn't it?" A voice rang out before Kagome could react. Turning their heads, they saw a tall, blond man with a large take out bag. "Sorry I'm late; your Grandpa wanted a few things from the convenience store."

"Kagome-chan, who is this man?" Hojo asked, subtlety eyeing the muscular man as he made his way to them. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Makoto's free arm.

"Hojo-kun, this is my boyfriend, Makoto Tachibana."

"….Boyfriend?" Hojo asked, stunned.

"Since high school." Makoto said as he leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead. Hojo just nodded, mumbled an excuse to leave and quickly left, feeling embarrassed and rejected. Makoto set the bag of food down.

"Makoto? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, reaching to feel his forehead before he stood up all the way. Makoto took her hand and got down on one knee. "Makoto?" Kagome asked again.

"Kagome, I love you. I see the future in your eyes. Will you please be my wife?" Makoto reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the box that had been burning a hole in his pocket for months, but before he could even open it he was tackled by a very happy Kagome.

"YES! YES! YES! Oh my Kami! Makoto!" Kagome exclaimed, kissing him passionately under the Goshinboku.


	7. All These Little Things

There were some things that were just Kagome things.

Makoto knew these simple, modernly unexplainable things well.

The air seemed to be cleaner, the sun brighter, and everyone seemed to be happier when she was around. Kagome said it was because she was a priestess, but Makoto had met a few over the years and no one had the same effect that she did. Makoto wasn't being a love struck fool either, because even Haruka, his socially awkward but brutally honest friend had noticed.

Strangers nodded to Kagome on the street, the occasional bold one even shook her hand, and his flustered love would just stutter that their thanks was not necessary.

There were a group of brown haired people who would frequent The Sunset Shrine and would call her no other name but Oba-Sama.

The most powerful business man in Japan frequented Kun-Loon's dinner table.

When Makoto grew curious Kagome sat him down under the Goshinboku and told him a story.

A story of love, loss, and of a priestess who traveled across time, and it was with tears in both their eyes that he kissed her.

He loved and accepted her the way she was, every multifaceted, unexplained part of her.

And so as she walked towards him, glowing in both happiness, and what he suspected was more than a little bit of spiritual power, he thanked all the Gods above for all of what made his Kagome.

Each and every little thing.


End file.
